User talk:Newms34
Image licensing When uploading images, please make sure to select the correct option in the Licensing drop-down list (located below the large Summary box). For all Guild Wars screenshots, the correct option would be, "This is a screenshot from the game." I've added the screenshot template to all the images you uploaded just now, but please remember to do this in the future. Thanks! —Dr Ishmael 19:28, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Sorry about that, and thanks.Newms34 17:00, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Kappa kappa, who's got the kappa? Re: this, where are the rest of the kappa, then? That's all I could ever find. Maybe I had a quest active that suppressed them? —Dr Ishmael 02:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :It's not the Kappa, but rather the afflicted, that make getting to said turtlies rather painful. I had The Challenge on my rit. The only group it DID remove was the group near the first bridge to Vizunah Local. All other groups - including the two boss mega-spawns of Miju and Haun - were still there. Maybe check your other Kaineng City Quests? I'm wondering if something like Assist the Guards, It Ends Here, or the like affect spawns... Newms34 03:07, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, the way you changed the image caption ("location of a few groups of kappa") made me think you'd found more kappa. ::I figured out the quests, though. The Challenge on its own does remove all the afflicted between Vizunah Local and Huan, but it leaves Miju (although you don't have to go anywhere close to him). The Shadow Blades removes Miju, which I also had on that character. —Dr Ishmael 04:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. As for the image caption, I thought "Kappa grown in 8-10" of water" or whatever it was was a bit too unencyclopedic in tone. I'll reword it to remove the word "few". Newms34 04:59, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Who Stole The Skill Icons D:< Anyone know why they won't show up on my Builds page? Hmm... Newms34 07:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I forgot the exact reason, but there's a limit to the amount of skill icons the big skill bar can pull up on one page. The Mini Bar does not have this problem. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :If you edit the page and click "Preview," you should see a message that says: ::Warning: This page contains too many expensive parser function calls. It should have less than 100 calls, there are now 123 calls. :It's a configurable limit within the MediaWiki software, but since we're part of Wikia, they configure it for us, and they have it set at 100. The "expensive parser function" in this case is , which the regular skillbar template uses to check that every skill icon exists before displaying them. The mini skillbar doesn't do this, it simply assumes that every skill name you use will have an icon, so you'll never get that "expensive parser function" warning if you use it. —Dr Ishmael 22:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoa, quick response :D, thanks. Really was just asking to make sure I didn't break the wiki or something >.> 04:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC)